The Sea Beckons
by Erosaf
Summary: The War of the Ring has ended and the time has come for the dominion of Men. Elrond knows that he must leave Middle Earth with the other Ring Bearers. However there is a little problem. His lover is not Celeborn anymore, no; it is the Prince of Mirkwood. Will his decision lead to heartbreak? Or will the Prince choose to leave with him? Do not read if you do not like M/M pairings
1. Chapter 1 - Parting Ways, For Now

Authors Note: I have not written this pairing before, but since I have come to get quite a liking for it after reading many of them, I decided to give it a go.

Chapter 1 – Calling from the West

_Arwen is happy,_ Elrond thought as he walked amongst the white stone halls of the grand hall that stood proudly on top of Minas Tirith. She had chosen a mortal life, and in the end it was her doings that caused things to be as they were now. It was her asking that had caused him to see to it that the broken shards of Elendil's fallen blade, Narsil were reforged to become Anduril The Flame of the West.

Aragorn had at his appearance at Dunharrow, taken the sword and accepted his true destiny to become the King of Gondor. For Elrond, now that it was done, that was a bittersweet thought. He had raised Aragorn as a son, though back when he was a child he called him Estel. His daughter had fallen for his nephew, though many times removed.

_Elros would be proud of you, Aragorn,_ he thought, remembering the twin brother who had likely died over six thousand years ago. His mind did not often track back to Elros, which was a time a long time ago.

Had he not been happy here, living amongst the elves in Imladris? He knew where else his mind strayed now though. To where his lover was. The younger elf was still in Minas Tirith, but he had said that sometime soon he would have to return back to his home, and Imladris was certainly along the way.

_When he comes, I know I will not stay there any longer,_ he thought. It was time he went home to see to it that anything left behind in Imladris was not of any value. The elves who had lived there were long gone across the sea, and had he had his way, Arwen would have been with them. But no... she had chosen to remain behind, with Aragorn. _I should never have tried to part them._ He knew full well what it was like to lose the one whom you loved.

He walked towards where his horse was in the stables, and got him ready. As he was about to leave, he was surprised to see Aragorn, Arwen. Gimli, and ... Legolas waiting outside.

"You didn't think you would be able to leave without us knowing, did you?" Legolas asked.

Elrond smiled. "I do not believe this is goodbye completely, at least not for all of you." He tried not to let his eyes linger on the blond haired elf. He knew if he stayed, it would be harder for him to return home. "I will return here once more on my way out to the sea when the time comes for all the elves to leave Middle Earth."

With him, he would take Nenya of course. The Ring of Power had been of great use to him in the past, and though he knew its power was falling, he knew he could not leave the ring behind. It would be very careless of him to do so.

"We were planning on riding with Éomer back to Edoras," Aragorn replied. "Why not come part of the way with us? Éomer is leaving not an hour from now."

"I will travel faster if I go alone. There is much for me to do and not so long for me to get it done. I must stop at Lothlorein on the way and see if I may borrow a few elves to help me. A ship leaves Middle Earth in a scant three months and I plan on going with it, with Galadrielle, Mithrandir and the two Ring Bearers." Galadrielle and her elves that had come with him for Arwen, had gone home three days past.

He saw the faintest hint of unease in Legolas' eyes. He gave him a brief look, hoping he would get the message that they would have a chance to talk to each other about this when it came to the younger elf heading home to Mirkwood.

He looked quickly over at his daughter. "I wish you as much happiness as you will find here in Middle Earth, Arwen." It was a shame that she was choosing to remain here where she would only grow old and eventually die. He smiled though as he looked at her, standing next to Aragorn. She would be happy for what time she had left to her, he knew that much.

He climbed up onto his horse. "I will come back to visit on the way to leaving Middle Earth, Aragorn."

Aragorn smiled. "I look forwards to that day."

"Legolas, when you choose to return home, please, feel welcome to stop for a time at Rivendell along the way." _We need to talk and that would be the best place for it especially since none here know about us, love. We have been apart far too long, but I can wait a little longer,_ he told the younger elf mentally. The whole time Legolas had been with the Fellowship, Elrond had been lonely. But he had not had the heart to stop Legolas from leaving with the others.

Legolas smiled at him. "I will come, after I have been to Edoras." It was clear that he could not simply change his plans either.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lovers Reunited

**Authors Note**: Please comment and tell me what you think. I do not own the characters or the places, I simply own my plot

The sound of leaves blowing across paths was the only sound he heard as he walked around the deserted halls of his home. Winter was fast approaching, and he knew, if Legolas wished to go home to Mirkwood before the pass closed up, he would have to come this way soon. Else there would be no way for him to get through.

He knew though, that there was also his own desire to see his younger lover again as well, which played a big part in his thoughts about the younger elf returning home. Had he not said before leaving Minas Tirith, that he would accompany Legolas back to Mirkwood. He remembered Thranduil's reaction to finding out who his son had bound himself to.

"You know we cannot hide this from your father forever, Legolas," Elrond spoke, as his fingers played with a few strands of his lover's beautiful golden hair. He had come to talk to Legolas about this, one morning while both of them were at Mirkwood.

Legolas had come to live back with his family for a while, and when there had been trouble on the borders, mainly spiders and orcs in numbers greater than his people were used to, Thranduil had turned to Rivendell and Lorien for help. Elrond had come immediately with a group of his warriors, and both of the elves had not wasted much time before they found a chance to be together on their own for a while.

He smiled though as he sat there. It was good to be with him here in Mirkwood. His back rested against the trunk of one of the great willow trees in a hidden corner of the palace garden. It was a tree that Legolas was usually the only one to go to, and most stayed well away from the tree.

Legolas sat beside him, his head resting on Elrond's shoulder; his eyes were closed, though Elrond was well aware that the younger elf was happy. They both were, when they found time to be on their own together. When they were around others, they had managed to hide it, but they knew someone would eventually find out one way or another, even though they were careful about it.

Was only fair that Thranduil found out when the right moment presented itself, for Elrond's children all knew about the two of them so far. Well, even though Aragorn was adopted by Elrond, he was unaware so far. But he was only a child at the moment, and he would not understand. The knowledge would not be wise to tell him yet.

"Mmm, but I am not sure now is the right time to tell ada," Legolas replied. He sighed. "I think he has too much on his mind at the moment. Telling him now could be disastrous."

Elrond looked down at him, knowing that it would not be easy for Legolas to tell his father. "I un..." He cut himself off as he heard footsteps coming nearer to the tree. Who was coming?

Legolas' blue eyes snapped open as he too heard those footsteps. Though they were hidden from the sight of the approaching elf - it was clear that whoever it was - they were coming their way. They must know that the two of them were hidden behind the tree.

"Legolas? Are you there?"

Elrond swallowed, as did Legolas. Both knew the male voice to be that of Thranduil himself. 'Go on,' he mouth silently, letting go of the younger elf. He should not keep Legolas from his father.

The golden haired elf nodded, before he walked around the tree and out of sight of Elrond.

Though he was not one for listening to others conversations usually, he was a little bothered by Thranduil's actions of late. The Mirkwood king had grown easily agitated of late.

"Is there trouble, father?" Legolas asked.

"No, I just wondered where you had gone off to. However, there is a group of archers heading out to kill off a family of spiders, and I thought you and Lord Elrond, who seems to have vanished, were supposed to be with them?"

Elrond grimaced. Had it grown that late already? He got to his feet. _Well, I suppose I ought to show myself, now that he's mentioned me._ It would be rude if he did not. He sighed quietly, before he also came out into sight.

As he did, of course, Thranduil blinked. "What were you doing behind my son's tree?"

"There's something I have not told you, Ada," Legolas replied, choosing to answer for Elrond before he could.

Thranduil looked at his son. "Oh?"

_Perhaps it is best that Legolas handles this one, he's more likely to get annoyed were I the one to do so_, Elrond thought to himself. Even so, he inclined his head towards Thranduil.

"Elrond and I..." Legolas paused, what for, Elrond was not sure. "We are bound, ada."

The reaction to his words was almost instant in the Wood Elf's grey eyes. Fury, but also dismay and dissappointment. "You chose this Peredhil?" Thranduil asked sharply, eyes flitting between the two of them.

"I did, ada," Legolas replied. "Though I did try not to give in to what I felt, but it became too great and I had to talk to him about it."

Thranduil's eyes now turned towards Elrond himself, who managed not to flinch. "And you accepted him?"

"I told him it would not be easy for others to understand, even though there have been many who have partnered this way. Legolas understood this, and asked me..."

"Whether he had any feelings for me," Legolas finished that one. "It turns out that he did."

"I have not regretted it since," Elrond added, once Legolas stopped talking once more. He was glad however that Thranduil had not had a chance to speak after that.

Thranduil sighed, standing there for quite a few minutes in silence as he considered the words they had said about this. "If you ever hurt him, Peredhil, I will hunt you down." He smirked though.

Elrond smiled. "I never will, Thranduil." He knew that smirk meant that he had, somewhat grudgingly accepted this news.

"Get going then, the others are waiting for you."

Elrond smiled, before he and Legolas started to walk away from him.

Elrond snapped out of his memory when all of a sudden, he felt arms around him. Not to mention someone kissing the side of his neck. Tensing he looked to see who it was, - seeing the golden hair – he relaxed once more. Had it really been that long since he had returned to Rivendell?

"What were you thinking about, Meleth-nin?" Legolas asked, looking up at him. The younger elf seemed tired, but he also seemed curious.

Elrond smiled. "I was revisiting the day Thranduil found out about us," he replied. He chuckled. "I am glad he accepted us." He lowered his head slightly, gently kissing Legolas' forehead. Legolas smiled at the kiss. "You look tired, Meleth-nin."

"It has been a long ride from Edoras to here, even with a few days stay in Lorien." He smiled. "Galadrielle and Celeborn were more than hospitable though."

Elrond smiled. "The weeks that have passed since I left you at Minas Tirith seemed to pass very quickly. Only feels like yesterday when you and I parted." He paused. "Come and rest." He took his younger lover's hand as he spoke knowing Legolas would come.

He was much happier now that he had Legolas back with him. The many months that flashed by with the Fellowship of the Ring had been long and arduous. He remembered at one point having wished Legolas had never chosen to go on that quest. It was as they walked, that he noticed there was something off about Legolas' footfalls.

"Is there something you are hiding from me, Legolas?" Elrond asked. Legolas did not answer. "I can tell there is something not quite right about how you are walking. You can tell me, you know that." Not to mention he could help him. When once again no answer came from the young Wood-elf, Elrond frowned, and stopped where he was.

He let go of Legolas' hand, and stepped away, turning to face him. He knew where the injury would be, considering his lover was limping. Somewhere from the hip down. If the elf would not tell him, then he would figure out what had happened himself. He was horrified when he saw not one but three streaks of blood on the wood-elf's right side. One at the hip, one above the knee and one below. _How can he even walk with that?_ He thought.

Legolas looked at the ground while Elrond was studying him, and he blinked when Elrond walked back to his right side, wrapping an arm around him in support.

"You should have said something, Legolas. Just lean into me, and we'll get you back to our room. I will see to those there." His voice left no room for argument. They continued walking. "How long have you been riding with those, and what happened?" He knew Galadrielle and Celeborn would not have allowed Legolas to continue while he was injured.

"A week, perhaps, perhaps a bit less. A group of orcs decided to try and take me out since I was alone and not in a group. I fought them off, and none escaped me. I am sorry for not saying anything, I did not wish to worry you."

Though he could not help but feel some pride that his lover had managed to defend himself when the odds were against him, he was also annoyed that Legolas had not told him sooner. This would only delay them from heading to Mirkwood. Right now, with winter well on the way, that was not something that they needed.

"I wish you had gotten here sooner. It will be harder to get across the pass now, after you've healed a bit from that."

"I would have come faster but I could not ride so fast with that injury," Legolas replied. "It was too painful and Arod seemed to understand that."

"Where is Arod?" Elrond asked as they walked slowly inside. Any steps they met took some time to get up, but there was no hurry really. He remembered the white horse, Legolas had shown him to him, when they had met back at Minas Tirith.

"I took him into the stables," Legolas replied. "I saw to him before I came to find you. It is not often that I find you completely unaware of your surroundings."

"Most of the defences that I had around Rivendell last time you came here I have removed. They have simply proved too troublesome to maintain now that Vilya's power is fading away." Long ago.. many centuries ago, he had told Legolas that he possessed the Ring of Air. It had been a well guarded secret, and was one of the reasons he would soon leave Middle Earth.

But, for a time he would remain on in Middle Earth, seeing to the things that remained here in Rivendell, as well as spending some much wanted time with Legolas.

Once they were well inside the sleeping halls, he guided Legolas into the room that had always been the one his lover had stayed in. Elrond helped Legolas sit down. "I'll go get what I need to help you. While I'm gone I need you to undress and lie down on the bed." He smiled sightly, before he turned and walked out of the room.

It did not take long for him to collect the salve he needed, as well as two bandages, and if needed, some pain killers and a need and thread. Who knew how bad those cuts were, so it paid off to be prepared for anything he might need to do. It was almost impossible to bandage someone's hip, so he'd have to settle for keeping a close eye on it. Soon he was heading back to the room he had left Legolas in. He knew there were the three cuts, but he knew there was a chance there might be others as well. And it was those other injuries he did not yet know about that he would soon find out about.

**Translations:**

Meleth-nin – My Love


	3. Chapter 3 - Helping Legolas

Elrond smiled as he reached the room once more where he had left his injured lover. He would take care of Legolas well. He knocked even though they were the only two within Imladris as a whole, before he entered.

He smiled when he saw Legolas looking over at him. His lover had done as he was bidden, and was lying on the bed, not a single thread of cloth on his body. That pleased him. There he lay, the utterly beautiful male elf who had stolen his heart and healed it after Celebrain left for the Undying Lands.

Did Elrond care that one of the Princes of Mirkwood had stolen his heart? Not in the slightest. Thranduil was an old friend of his and they still often communicated with each other. He smiled though as he walked over to his lover eyes looking down at him for a few moments as he put down the things he had been carrying on the table next to the bed.

He smiled. "Well at least this should not take me long to deal with, love." The injuries on Legolas' leg did not look too bad, but he would only know for sure once he had gotten them clean. That would make things easier for him to help him heal. He started to get to work with cleaning him off. At least now that he could see all of Legolas' pale skin, there were no sign of any other injuries, not even bruising. That certainly pleased him.

As gentle as ever were his hands as he carefully cleaned his lovers' wounds. This was not the first time he had tended to the Wood-Elf. This was something he actually enjoyed, and it did not take him long to get his wounds, cleaned, and bandaged. The hip he had to sew though.

"It will take a day or two for those cuts on your leg to heal, Legolas. But that hip may take a while later."

Elrond smiled as he made sure the last stitch had been carefully knotted off.

"There all done meleth." Elrond moved the things he had used, the salve, string, needle and bowl of warm water out of the way of the bed. He paused to clean his hands once more in the bowl though before he returned to his lovers' side.

Sitting on the other side of the bed, he gently pulled Legolas into his arms, mindful of his hip as he did. His lips pressed against the golden hair. So long it had been since he could hold Legolas in his arms and not have to let go. "It has been far too long."

Legolas grimaced, running a gentle finger over the neat stitches. "I'm not _that_ badly hurt," Legolas muttered, still petulant. "It would have healed fine by itself! You and Ada always fuss so much."

Sighing softly, the younger elf nestled into the warm cocoon, arching against Elrond like a satisfied cat.

"You know I find it hard not to want to help you, penneth," Elrond chuckled. It was his nature after all. "We only worry so because we both _love_ you." He gently kissed the golden hair.

"Far too long indeed," the younger elf whispered in a throaty voice, reaching up to deepen the kiss, hands starting to roam.

The Eldar smiled down at his lover, gently returning the kiss before breaking apart, arching an ebony eyebrow.

"What has suddenly gotten into you, meleth?"

Not that Elrond minded. Still being clothed would likely become a hindrance, however. In fact, he almost knew what Legolas wanted, but he was not certain. He pressed a gentle kiss against Legolas' lips once more. "What do you want of me, penneth?"

"I'm no elfling," Legolas complained good-naturedly. "I'm a full grown warrior. I've been in hundreds of battles and down scores of orcs – and yet I cannot keep myself from being fussed over like a naughty child!"

The Noldorin elf laughed at Legolas' little outburst. "I couldn't be prouder of you for the things you have achieved in the centuries you have been around. You'll always be an elfling to me, even when I don't mean to treat you like one."

Elrond smiled, one of his hands gently running through the long golden locks. Legolas mewled a little in contentment, much to his own embarrassment. Elrond certainly knew this was a weakness of his only too well.

Legolas licked his lips, then pulled the elf lords' head down so that his ear was beside his mouth.

"I want you to _fuck_ me, meleth-nin."

The black eyebrow rose once more.

"I beg your pardon?"

Since when had Legolas used such language? That was not something like him at all to ask in such a manner. He sure hadn't heard that phrase from himself. That was more the way humans talked... Not elves. The dark haired elf chuckled though, and then turned his head so he could lightly nip at the pointed end of Legolas' ear. Over the many years they had been together they knew what each other liked and did not like at all.

"Cradle-robber," he teased. His cornflower blue eyes glinted wickedly at Elron's shock at his next words. "Fuck me, meleth," Legolas purred, body seeming to exude a golden glow. "A side effect of sending me journeying with a dwarf, Elrond," Legolas laughed. "You pick up some of their abominable manners." His breath hitched as Elrond nibbled on one delicate ear. Eyes darkening with lust, he traced the elf lord's smooth back, arching his neck with a moan.

Elrond lifted his lips away from that ear to chuckle softly at his words. "You forget that I have met many dwarves, Legolas... I have a memory of Gimli's father Gloin - in particular that would embarrass Gimli to hear of it." He smiled. Before he nibbled that ear again, one hand going down to tug gently at one of Legolas' nipples.

"What?"

Elrond did not answer, instead he merely continued with his teasing hand and the gentle nibbling on Legolas' ear.

Once he felt that he'd teased that nipple enough, and certainly, Legolas' stiffening member was a tell tale sign indeed, Elrond shifted the golden haired elf off of himself. Merely so he could get out of his own clothing. It would only get in the way later on.

**Authors Note**: There is a lemon scene meant to be here. It will soon be found on my Archives of Our Own Account, which is under the name: Gemstarzah


	4. Chapter 4 - Ambushed

Almost two weeks after Legolas had arrived in Imladris, the two elves were getting closer to Mirkwood. Elrond remembered the last time he had been there. The trees had been all droopy and not so welcoming to look at. But now, they were starting to look a lot healthier. That made him smile.

"Things have improved, I see in the Green Wood." He grinned at Legolas. Though he did remember that every time he had come near Mirkwood, orcs had come swarming out, not at Legolas, but at himself. He knew why as well. That was why, last night, he had given Legolas Vilya temporarily. "Remember, should we be attacked, do not stop, head straight for your father and tell him what happens. The orcs will not want you alive, but they will want me. How they know of my secret, I know not, but you must get help."

Legolas inhaled deeply as they entered the great forest. His lips involuntarily turned up into a joyful smile, as a playful breeze combed through his shining golden hair.

Already, the atmosphere seemed lighter, brighter. The forest welcomed him, whispering of joyful tidings instead of the fearful, suspicious attitude they had adopted not too long ago. "Tremendously," Legolas agreed, ginning brilliantly at Elrond, the elfling's eyes shining. "I know," he grumbled, looking unhappy. "Ride quick, and don't look back."

It might pain him to give Vilya to Legolas, but it was for the best when it came to the ring of power. Even if Vilya's power was waning, it was still not wise to let orcs get their hands on it. More than once they had used this tactic to thwart the orcs. For Vilya recognized Legolas as its master's lover, and had guided him to Elrond more than once. Legolas had almost completely healed from his injuries.

"If all is well, tonight I will be able to remove those stitches." Elrond spoke after a pause. He knew his lover would be fine, he was pleased with how Legolas had healed. He knew Legolas understood why he did not want him just coming after him on his own. With Vilya in hand, Legolas had to be careful.

It was then they heard the sound of an orc's footsteps, and more than one.

Legolas snarled and faster than mortal eyes could see, had already strung and loosed five arrows in rapid succession.

"Go Legolas!" Elrond turned his horse around to face the oncoming hoard of orcs. He knew they would not dare to kill him. Elrond drew his sword, before his horse cantered towards the group of orcs.

Unwillingly, Legolas tore off, quietly urging his horse on the reach the halls of his father for aid.

It was always ill luck that the orcs seemed to know when Elrond was coming to the Green Wood. He sighed as he beheaded two orcs with his sword continuing to fight until one of them, mounted on a Warg, managed to knock him from his horse. The horse who bolted immediately in the direction of Thranduil's palace.

Elrond hit the ground, stunned. Just as he was recovering the hilt of a sword struck him under the jaw and he knew no more.

Crown Prince Nova, golden haired and blue eyed like his father and younger brother stood with another of the palace guards waiting for Elrond and Legolas to arrive. All knew they were going to arrive today and just in case, a group of warriors were waiting with their horses. They were more than used to trouble when Elrond came to visit.

Even Thranduil was amongst the warriors this time.

Nova's eyes turned towards the trees as he heard the galloping horse and his eyes sparkled in recognition as he saw his younger brother coming towards him.

Legolas almost sobbed with relief, so acute was his desperation. Blue eyes landed upon his brother and father, as he lightly swung down from the horse, panting lightly.

"Ada! Nova! Please help - Orcs accosted us while we were travelling here! Their numbers are many; Elrond must have been overwhelmed by now!"

"Calm down, brother. We're more than ready for this to have happened."

"Yes, we knew you'd be arriving today. We were all waiting in case the brutes struck again." Thranduil sighed at the look on his younger son's face.

"Calm down?" Legolas demanded incensed. "Elrond's out there! Alone! With orcs!" He cried, face crumpling in fear as his golden mane hid his face. "What if- what if-" _It's already too late?_

This time it was Thranduil that spoke. "Calm yourself, my son. I doubt that ring of his will be of any use with you in such a state. He may already be calling to you through it." That was how it had worked in the past. The kings' voice was gentle but also commanding at the same time.

_Legolas please! Let Vilya guide you!_ Elrond thought, and though he did not have much strength left for it he could feel the ring and knew it would be getting quite warm in the pocket Legolas had put it in. _Please hurry meleth.. I don't know how much longer ill last before I fade..._

Legolas flinched as he felt the heat of the ring in his pocket. Something was wrong, he knew that much. It could only be his lover who was hurt. "We need to move."


	5. Chapter 5 - Rescue Plans

Right now there were many curses aimed at the orcs in his mind. After the way they'd been treating him since capturing him that was perhaps not so surprising. Elrond grunted as once again he was thrown down onto the ground. By now all his clothes had been removed. And that was something that very much bothered him, especially after one of the cruel brutes had then proceeded to force itself upon him. That had been very painful.

"Give us the ring and we'll give you a painless death," one of the orcs laughed.

_Here we go again,_ Elrond thought. "I will tell you the same thing over and over. I do not know what ring you speak of. Ego, *mibo orch."

Of course, that only caused him to get the usual response of more pain. He felt a boot connect hard with one of his lower legs, and heard the snap as the bone broke. Elrond gasped in pain. "Nîdh." He couldn't help but say something when that happened. There were few things worse than having a bone break.

Elrond knew he was struggling now. He did not want to sleep, for he did not think he would wake up again if he had not been found by Legolas and the other wood elves soon.

Legolas told the others to stop. They had come far, and he knew where Vilya wanted him to go. The same place as ever.

"What is it, _ion-nín?"_

_Legolas turned to look at Thranduil in his saddle._

_"We are close, adar. I remember this part. They'll be in the cave nearby."_

_Thranduil nodded, his expression thoughtful. _

_"Very well. When we get there, the others and I will distract the orcs. You get to Elrond and get him out of there. Remember the waterfall we passed?" _

_His son nodded. _

_"There is a cave behind it. Wait for us there with Elrond. I will come in when we get there, but no one else."_

_Legolas nodded. _

_"Sounds like a good plan, ada." _

_The group continued on._

**Translation:**

Ego, *mibo orch – Go kiss an orc

Nîdh – Ouch

_ion-nín – my son_

_ada(r) - dad/father_


	6. Chapter 6 - Rescued by Elves of the Wood

Elrond groaned as once again he was thrown face first to the ground. _How long can I hold on?_ He knew there were many bruises on his face, including a blackened eye.

"Ego, mibo orch," he spat at the orcs, but they merely kicked him again, twice before leaving to go join the others of their foul kind.

He knew without even touching, that he has several bruised ribs. From the stabbing pain in his right leg, he knew it was likely one of the bones was broken. And then there was the pain in the most intimate part of him, from what had just happened. Struggling against that orc had been futile. _How dare a creature of Morgoth force itself upon me!_

Elrond knew he should sleep while he could, but right now, he could not dare. If he slept, he did not know that he would wake up to live another day. Not while he was being treated like this. Nai, he needed to be with Legolas again to truly feel safe enough to sleep. There he lay, waiting for them to come back at him again.

All of a sudden, he saw a brief flash of something pale gold and he blinked. _What was that?_ He looked again in that direction, but it had gone. _Did I imag- _He stopped the thought as a sudden volley of arrows streaked across the sky, skewering a dozen orcs as he turned his head to watch their path. Then a group of ten elves burst out into the small clearing where the orcs were leaping to their feet.

Three of them he recognised. Thranduil and his two sons: who were leading the lead of the group of elves. His eyes rested on Legolas for the moment, as his lover swiftly beheaded one of the orcs. Then Legolas' blue eyes spotted him, and he hurried over, killing an orc that got in the way as he hurried over.

Legolas fell to his knees next to Elrond.

Elrond's voice was hoarse as finally, he was able to speak.

"Goheno nin, Legolas."

Elrond had never been more relieved to see the younger golden haired elf. Though he felt far too vulnerable, he knew there was nothing he could do about it right now. Having Legolas close was quite the comfort.

"There is nothing to forgive, meleth," Legolas murmured, before he looked over him, covering Elrond's naked body with his cloak. "Is anything broken?"

Elrond found he had no need to even think about the question for more than a second. For the throbbing in his leg was enough for him to know it was broken.

"Ná, my right leg is."

"Once the orcs are all slain, I'll get the healer who came with us to help you with it," Legolas murmured.

"Lá, I would rather not have one of them seeing me as I currently am."

Elrond shook his head. While he was used to healing others, including when someone was not wearing anything, it was another thing entirely for someone to see him nude as he currently was.

"I would rather it was you who helped with that. Did anyone else bring anything I can wear?"

Legolas frowned slightly.

"I wouldn't know how."

The younger son of Thranduil reached into the bag he had on his back.

"I brought some clothing for you, yes."

Elrond thought for a few moments with the broken leg, he knew he would not be able to get up to pull those pants on.

"I will need some help."

Legolas smiled.

"Adar gave me the task of getting you out while they dealt with the orcs. So whatever you need, I'll help you with, meleth."

Elrond nodded.

"Well then, I believe I'd like to get dressed if you don't mind."

He felt like he had gone without his own clothing for too long. It did not matter that the clothing he had had was ruined beyond repair. What was one set of clothing when he could easily acquire more?

Legolas grinned, before he helped him sit up again. It was not long before the thin shirt was on, and then he helped Elrond with the pants, being sure to keep his own body between Elrond and the other elves.

They were very careful with the injured leg, then Elrond sighed.

"Well, until you help me with that bone, we can do no more. I will not allow you to carry me."

No, Elrond would never allow someone to carry him when he had anything to say in the matter. By now, Legolas should know him well enough to realise that was something he would never back down on. The grey eyes watched the younger wood elf, waiting for his answer.

"You've carried me a tone of times when I am no longer an elfling."

Well, that one was only too easy for Elrond to reply to. The reason was only too simple to him. He would not back down.

"You are younger than I."

Legolas frowned at him as he took that one in. A fast retort came straight back at him.

"I'm a Prince and you're a Lord."

Elrond chuckled at that one. So, Legolas is trying to outrank him was he?

"Your fathers a King and I wouldn't even let him. Legolas, so that won't work on me."

Legolas groaned, looking at the dirt below himself. Elrond knew there was no way for the younger elf to convince him now.

Elrond raised a hand, glad not to have them still bound, and gently cupped Legolas' cheek, tilting his head up a little.

The lore master's voice was gentle when he spoke.

"Look at me, Legolas. It is not a bad break. You'll hardly have to use any of your strength to get the bone back in place. You will not hurt me any more than it already hurts me, actually you'd be lessening the pain I'm in."

"I don't know what to do."

"I will show you where to press on."

Elrond took Legolas' hands and guided them down to where. He did flinch slightly at the contact over the bruised skin.

"Go on."

Legolas was as gentle as possible, and the nervousness was quite clear in his blue eyes as he pressed his hands against the broken bones. Elrond winced, gritting his teeth at the contact, trying to remain still even with the pain. His nails dug into the hard dirt below him. When he heard the snap of the leg getting back into place, he gave a much muffled cry and bit down on his lip to prevent anything else slipping off his tongue. When it was over, Elrond slumped over, leaning his head against Legolas' neck, panting heavily.

Legolas gently embraced his lover.

"Forgive me."

Elrond, managing to get his breath back, blinked.

"There is nothing to forgive, meleth-nin. It had to be done."

"Do you think you'll be over to walk to a horse?"

Elrond quickly assessed the pain in his leg.

"I should think so, but not very far."

Legolas nodded and whistled.

Two white horses came trotting over, one Legolas' mount known as Arod, the other Elrond's horse, Asfaloft.

Legolas helped Elrond to get up, and then over to Asfaloft and onto his sadle before he mounted Arod himself. That done, he led the way out to where he knew that waterfall was. The two horses were easily taken under the waterfall and into the cavern behind sa well.

Legolas helped Elrond down, before speaking.

"My father will be the only one who'll come in here when the orcs are dealt with."

Elrond nodded.

"I'm glad things have worked out."

Legolas nodded, wrapping his arms around Elrond as he gently pulled him into his arms.

At one point, Elrond glanced down to see that Vilya was back on his finger where it belonged.

"Thank you," he murmured, content to stay where he was.

**Translation**

Ego, mibo orch – Go kiss an orc

Nai – Alas

Goheno nin – forgive me

Ná – Yes

Lá – No

Adar - father


	7. Chapter 7 - Waterfall's Happenings

Elrond groaned a while later. Though he was glad that he had Vilya back, and Legolas with him, he was starting to get rather tired again. He was not sure that he wanted to sleep however. Would he be able to wake again if he fell asleep? That was the thing that made him not want to do so.

"Sleep meleth."

"What if I cannot wake up again?"

Elrond really was not sure whether he would be able to do so, and that bothered him greatly. He had not slept for some time, and he knew he needed it. Atthe same time he did not want to risk leaving Legolas should he suddenly start to fade.

"I will wake you. You will not leave me." Legolas seemed pretty confident that he wouldn't, as he lowered his head to gently kiss Elrond's forehead.

Elrond rested his head on Legolas' shoulder, and let his tired. grey eyes close, content that he was with his lover once more.

It was not long, before he felt Legolas kissing his brow again, and he managed to get his eyes open. The cave had darkened a bit while he slept, which meant quite some time had passed by.

"Adar is coming."

Elrond smiled slightly. He could hear the light footeps, boot covered as the elf King's feet were, and the clink of his armour. Elrond did not bother moving though, since he knew his old friend was well aware of the bond between himself and Legolas. Besides, he felt quite comfortable in Legolas' arms at the moment, despite the throb of his leg.

Even in his tired state, Elrond could see that Thranduil was not hurt, despite the blood on his person. It was clear that it was the thicker darker black blood of the orcs who had been killed. It seemed Thranduil was as good as swordsman as he had been the last time they met, which had been... about one thousand years ago, when Legolas was only just out of his years as an elfling, not to mention that had been the time when Thranduil found out about his son's lover.

The king was smiling as he spoke. "Mellon-nin."

If Elrond did not know his friend better, he could have sworn something amused the Sindar. He raised an eyebrow at his friend. "What has you so amused, mellon?"

"You would think the orcs had learnt that taking you will only bring them to their deaths. But, nay, we still have to teach that lesson to them time after time."

Elrond paused at this one. While Thranduil was right, he did not yet know. "There will be no more times for that to be needed, old friend."

"What do you mean?" Thranduil asked, as he stopped next to the pair, handing Legolas a bag he had by his side.

"I do not think that is a conversation for here, my friend. Nor do I have the energy to waste explaining at the moment." Elrond grimaced. He knew he needed more sleep, but at the moment, he would not get any more.

"Well, I must say you certainly look a mess."

Elrond glowered at him, since he could not bring himself to glare at Thranduil. "So would you after spending three days being tortured brutally by orcs." He knew it was true though, he felt a mess, so clearly he must look it too. Unfortunately for Elrond, his words made Thranduil laugh. That made him glare at him. "Nothing funny about the way I feel or look, Son of Oropher." It was clear he wasn't amused when he called Thranduil that.

"Now, can we get moving or not. I think I would prefer to get somewhere safe before more orcs are sent to try and capture me again. I do not think I will be able to handle being toyed with again."

Thranduil nodded. "That's why I came in here, so that you and Legolas know it's safe to come out of here." He seemed very much taken out of his overly cheerful mood now. "Since you're usually safe in my palace, we'll head straight there."

Elrond nodded. Anywhere was better than where he currently was. Soon, he knew he would have to head off towards Minas Tirith once more, and that was to say a final goodbye to his daughter. The ship he would take with Legolas and several others would leave not far from the White City.

Thranduil helped Elrond up so that Legolas could get up as well. The three of them walked over to where the two horses were, and once again, Legolas helped Elrond get up onto Asfaloft's back. Once Legolas had mounted Arod, Thranduil led them out to where his warriors were. Once all in the company were on their horses they headed for Mirkwood.


	8. Chapter 8 - Lover's Healing Touch

Elrond found himself feeling very glad as Asfaloft neared the gates of Mirkwood's city. He knew that once inside the walls he would be safe once more. The orcs would pose a threat only when they decided to come after him when he and Legolas left to head for the Glittering Caves behind Helms Deep. Even as they passed through the gates, he felt himself getting immensely tired, not to mention very sore. At least he had managed to keep himself from falling asleep on his mounts, back even though he knew Asfaloft would not have let him fall.

Elrond grimaced as his mount stopped with the others, and almost stumbled when he dismounted. He was glad when seconds later; a pair of arms caught him, and helped him steady himself. He knew almost straight away that it was Legolas who had caught him. Right now, he would not have liked it if anyone else had caught him. In truth, he did not want to be around anyone else. He was too ashamed of the things the orcs had done to him while they had him.

He knew eventually he would have to explain what had happened with the orcs, but right now, all he wanted was his lovers company. Legolas would understand that, at least, and perhaps he would be able to make sure that happened. A night alone was needed, so that he could rest and recover a bit. Not to mention explain what had happened to him, at least to Legolas. Legolas would not turn away from him, he was sure of that. Elrond did not think he would be able to handle it if his lover did. He remembered what it had been like when Celebrain decided to leave him.

At least she had told him not to stay living alone the rest of the time he had been in Rivendell. She had told him that she would not be staying after what happened, due to not wanting to be around men any more. She did not want anyone touching her. That was why Galadrielle had suggested, knowing it would hurt Elrond as well, that Celebrain went across the sea to the undying lands. That was only due to her never seeming to heal from the ordeal the orcs had put her through before Elrond,and his sons had been able to rescue her.

Elrond had been able to forgive Galadrielle for the pain her suggestion cost him, but he knew he would never forget Celebrain. If she knew her parents would be joining her in the Undying Lands soon, perhaps she would be waiting for them to get there.

"Come, melleth," Legolas said, softly. "You need to sleep, and i know where you can go to get it."

That sounds very good. Elrond nodded. "Alright."

The two of them walked in silence, and even so, Elrond did not take in much that was around him. He was too focused on keeping himself moving, not to mention on his own feet. Elrond sighed as finally they made it to another door, which Legolas pushed open.

He recognised the room; it was the one he had stayed in so many centuries ago, when he and Legolas had last been together here. Legolas' own room. That suited him quite well. Right now, Legolas was the only one he needed. Most of his injuries would heal overnight, now that he would be able to get a good night's sleep. He was certainly glad of the quickened healing abilities that his people had. He'd inherited that as well, despite the human side of his parents.

Legolas guided him over to one side of the bed, and shifted the blanket aside so Elrond could sit down and get undressed. Once Elrond was lying down, Legolas shifted the blanket up over him, up to his collarbones at least.

"I just have to go down and get the bags attached to our saddles, and I will be right back melleth. You're safe now, try and sleep. I will join you when I get back."

Legolas gently kissed Elrond's brow, before he stood back up.

Elrond nodded. "I'll try," he replied.

When Elrond woke up the next morning, he found that he had unconsciously turned over to the other side of the bed, and he could feel Legolas' arms resting around his waist, holding him close. He was also face to face with Legolas' sleeping face. Elrond smiled, watching Legolas sleep. These were certainly the moments that could be cherished. His mate was so beautiful, and he knew he would never give him up to someone else.

It guessed it also had something to do with the fact he felt safe and protected in Legolas' arms. The wood elf had always been there for him, during the last millenium. If he asked for help from Mirkwood for whatever reason, Legolas came. The last sixteen months without him due to the fellowship had been harder for him. I'm getting too old for being seperated from him. Each time had gooten harder, and this had been the worse.

At least he had not yet felt afraid of Legolas as Celebrain had been of himself after the orc attack. That was certainly a relief for him. He felt Legolas shifting slightly and knew the younger elf would be waking up soon. Elrond smiled, then shifted his head closer, so he could kiss Legolas. Somethinig he had wanted to do quite often while Legolas was with the Fellowship, and been denied the chance.

It would take a while for him to get used to having Legolas around, and to get over that longing to hold him in his arms.

The blue eyes flickered open and then widened, snapping open and staying so.

Elrond smiled, gazing at his lovers face. "Good morning, penneth."

Legolas smiled, kissing him softly. "Good morning, Elrond. You look like you're feeling a bit better."

Elrond gently returned the kiss. "No wonder, giving how much we heal when we sleep."


	9. Chapter 9 - Past and Present United

**Authors Note:**

This is for the NaNoWriMo friend of mine who I got hooked into this during Camp NaNoWriMo

"Legolas, I will not fade. Not now that I have you back. Last night will be enough for now," Elrond replied. "When I have recovered a little more, I may ask you to do something for me though."

* * *

One golden eyebrow rose at that. "What is it? You know I would do anything for you, melleth."

Elrond knew, now was the time to tell Legolas what had happened. The longer he left it, the harder it would be to talk of. At least he was not shying away from his lovers touch.

"Did word ever reach here about what happened to Celebrain?"

"Only that she was captured by orcs and that she left for the Undying Lands not long after being rescued."

Elrond smiled. "They dulled it down more than I thought then for you. I understand why that was done; you'd have been only an elfling back then." He paused, taking a deep breath as he thought about how to proceed. "How you found me yesterday was much like how Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Erestor and I found Celebrain." Arwen had only been an elfling herself, so she had remained home at Imladris.

Legolas smiled. "You don't seem that bad. At least nothing that can be healed over time."

Elrond exhaled, considering this. He knew this would come as quite the shock to Legolas. "Perhaps so, but all that you see on my skin is not all they've done, Legolas."

"What? What else did they do to you?"

Well, it was probably a good idea to get this over with. "One of the foul creatures decided to force itself on me, barely an hour before all of you attacked." Elrond waited for the reaction that would come of it. He remembered being quite furious at the time when he found out that was why Celebrain refused to let him near enough to help her. Another healer had had to tell him the news.

* * *

_Elrond paced outside the healers' room where he knew Celebrain was, waiting for a healer to say something to him. Not being about to be near her at the moment was trying at best. He just could not understand why his wife, of all people, should be afraid of her._

_After what seemed like hours of waiting, one of the healers came out._

_"What's going on in there?" Elrond demanded, rather short tempered at the moment. Him, being irate was not a good thing._

_The healer grimaced. "I don't quite know how to tell you this, Lord Elrond..."_

_"Just spit it out."_

_The woman seemed rather sympathetic in expression as she next spoke. "Lady Celebrain told us that one of the orcs... it..." she swallowed. "It... forced itself on her."_

_Elrond's pupil's narrows to black slits in his eyes. "It what? You can't be serious!"_

_"It's true, My Lord. We have checked to see if she's injured internally in that area and she has been. Only such a thing could cause such wounds in that part of her. She's asking we allow no men in her room. Else I would let you see her."_

_Elrond cursed, quite profusely at that one. Something he was not known to do._

_"What's going on here?" a male voice sounded as Erestor came down the hallway. He seemed to take one look at Elrond when he reached them, and then pulled Elrond away. "Come, my friend, you should take your anger elsewhere."_

_"You don't know what I just got told, Erestor," Elrond replied, pulling himself free. "Leave me be." He then stalked off, heading out into the gardens, to spend some time alone. He needed to pull himself together._

* * *

Legolas looked shocked. He did not say anything for quite a few minutes.

Elrond waited. "Legolas?" Then he noticed that the blue eyes had narrowed, much as Erestor had told him his had, when he'd learnt of Celebrain. "Calm down, melleth." He pulled the other elf closer, holding onto him tightly. "I have not once thought of being the same as Celebrain was after she was molested the same way. I would never do that to you." One of the Eldar's hands rubbed Legolas' back, trying to calm him, as he held him close. He could never hurt Legolas the way Celebrain had hurt him, since he knew what it felt like to lose the one you loved due to such a thing.

"There is no man, human or elf that can cause me such discomfort. Especially not you." Orcs though, he would have much more rage towards when it came to those he cared about being threatened by them. Should he be fortunate enough that one should cross his path; it would meet a very swift death from him!

"You're sure?" Legolas asked, after taking quite many deep breaths to calm himself.

"I give you my word, melleth. I will never, not want you around." Never would he fear Legolas, or any of his own people. By Elbereth, the idea of saying such a thing out of fear hurt him to even consider that he could have done that.

Legolas merely replied to that by pressing his lips against Elrond's.

A form of contact Elrond certainly needed at the moment. He might not like appearing weak, but when it came to Legolas, the young Prince seemed to get away with a lot more around him than anyone else. He did not need much, the kisses were enough, since he was far too weak to do anything more. Besides last time they had made love, he had done all the work really. Back then it had been enough for both of them. But perhaps later that day, after he had slept some more... he would ask Legolas for the other thing. He at least, could not feel any internal injuries from the orc's assault. It was not long before he felt himself drifting off to sleep, safe in his lovers arms.


	10. Chapter 10 - Foresights' Warning

**Authors Note: **Thank you to KitKat Nikol for the lovely review on chapter 9!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned everything but unfortunately, only the plot is mine…

The next day after deeming that he felt his leg would be strong enough to support him at least for a short distance, Elrond grimaced as he managed to get himself out of the bed. Legolas had risen early that morning, seemed he had things to do out in Mirkwood that day. The young Prince had said that he had spent all of the day before with Elrond sleeping in his arms, but Elrond did not believe that. Thranduil surely would not have allowed one of his sons to lie about all day.

Then again, Elrond knew he had not been aware of things for most of the day. He'd slept most of it, as was the need for the healing sleep. Perhaps Legolas had been here, but he had no way of knowing. The younger Wood-Elf was probably worried about him. He could understand why that was but as yet, he did not see any reason for Legolas to be so worried. Sure he was sore in the one place the orc had intruded that he shouldn't have, but that would fade, wouldn't it with time?

Last time Legolas had been the one to do as the orc had to him, abiet a much more pleasant experience, the slight soreness had been gone by the next morning. Yet, here he was, two days after with a still quite sore rear. Perhaps it was because he had struggled against the orc. Of course, to struggle had been natural considering he did not want that orc doing what it had in the first place. He sighed, knowing something was wrong, but he certainly couldn't bring himself to want another healers help.

Elrond decided he would give it a few more days before he would ask another healer. Hopefully it was nothing that would last that long. That he very much would be glad of, were he healed by then. He hadn't wanted to let the healers deal with the external injuries either, but Legolas had managed to convince him, despite being called a thing or two by one very stubborn Elrond. At least Legolas had been expecting such things from him. He certainly had not taken offence though his people likely expected him to.

Elrond blinked though as the door opened to the room. Only Legolas wouldn't have knocked before he came in. He knew Legolas would not be expecting to see him standing up though. That he had not talked to him about. He'd known that morning that he would be able to do it, but had kept that from Legolas. He had wanted to surprise the younger elf. Sure enough he had managed to surprise Legolas.

"What are you doing?"

Elrond did not answer as he fel the cold feeling race up his spine and he blinked as he did not see the room they slept him.

_No, great plumes of smoke filled his eyes and rubble was everywhere. White marble rubble. Walking forward, stepping through the rubble he paused as he realised where he was. Minas Tirith! But what was going on? At least he appeared to be at the highest point of the city, and he hurried forward so he could look over the Pelennor Fields and grimaced. Thousands of orcs... _

He shuddered as he cameback to where he presently was.

"What is it, melleth?"

There was concern in Legolas' voice. At any other time, Elrond would have reassured him.

"I need to talk to Thranduil. Now."

"What?"

"What I just saw Legolas... I know that all the help that can be gotten will be needed. Arwen and Aragorn are in danger though they do not know it yet."

"What did you see?"

Shock showed in the blue eyes that looked at him.

"I will explain everything when we are talking to your father. Time is very important now if we are to help save Minas Tirith."

"Come then. I'll show you the way."

Legolas turned to walk back the way he had come.

"That I appreciate, its been far too long since I last walked these halls."

The two of them walked fairly quickly through the halls of Thranduil's palace.

Legolas had no trouble with guiding Elrond to the throne room. He nodded at the guards to get the doors open. It took them some time but soon they were right up the top of the steps to where Thranduil sat on his throne. Nava was standing near his father.

Thranduil smiled when he saw the two of them.

"Good to see you've recovered, old friend."


	11. Chapter 11 - Of Stubborn Mirkwood Elves

Elrond smiled slightly at Thranduil's words, inclining his head slightly.

"Yes, it feels good to be back on feet, though that took a little longer than I had thought it would.

"Happens to the best of us, Elrond," Thranduil replied. "I'm just glad we were able to find you before it were too late."

Well, there is only one reason you were able to find me in the first place. Those orcs hid me pretty well while they had their vile fun. "Thanks to my ring," Elrond replied, sighing a moment later.

No time for this small talk. Not when he knew what was coming for his daughter and Aragorn.

"However, I did not just come out here this morning to thank you."

Elrond paused, looking at his old friend.

"It seems that our trouble with the orcs is far from over."

"There are no orcs near here, Elrond."

These were the times when Elrond almost thought he was talking to a child who did not understand the way things worked. This was something that really should not be happening anymore. All in the room were now thousands of years old, and yet when it came ot dangers outside of Mirkwood, Thranduil could be extremely excluded about the troubles of the wider world.

"I realise that, Thranduil, and they are not near here, as you say. No, they will attack Gondor's capital – Minas Tirith."

"What has that to do with us? The troubles of men are not our concern, Elrond. Even you agreed about that. We're on the other side of Aman."

"Adar, we can't let this go on without our help," Legolas spoke now. "The king of the humans, is someone I believe you've even met before, yet, you'd let him die at the hands of those foul beasts? Even if you will not help, I will, for he is a good friend of mine."

Thranduil turned to look at his younger son, as did Nova.

"What do you mean, little brother?"

"Aragorn. Or as some know him, Elessar. He came to help us with capturing Gollum, I do recall."

"The humans armies have been severely depleted in the battle with Curunír, at Helms' Deep, and then with Gorthaur when he attacked Minas Tirith. Without help, they will fall. I was there for both of those battles, adar."

Elrond couldn't have been more pleased that Legolas was able to help out with this one.

"Some elves did help with Curunír's Uru-kai, Galadrielle sent them help that time. Had she not, then they would have lost the people of Rohan, and Gondor would have fallen when Gorthaur sent his army forth."

Elrond sighed.

"The force I have seen that will besiege is almost as strong as what attacked the last time under Gorthaur's command. Without the help of elves and perhaps dwarves, if we can convince them, Minas Tirith will fall this time."

He did not look forwards to convincing dwarves, but perhaps, after being on the quest with Aragorn, Gimli might be a good place for him to start when it came to them. That he had worked out at least. _Dwarves might be stubborn, but he at least knows some of the other races here in Middle Earth_.

"Nothing of the halflings?"

"No, this is a fight that is not for them. They would last long. I will not involve them."

He could only hope that Mithrandir would be able to help them at some point. If he realised what was going to happen, before the elves all set sail.

Elrond sighed. "Even if you choose to not come and help, after my daughter, and Aragorn fall, I doubt you will be left in peace, Thranduil. There will be elves fighting, and you know as well as I do, that there is no race hated more than any other by orcs than our own. They will hunt you out."

Thanduil snorted.

"They won't find us."

"Why wait here, hidden in our forest, when we would stand more of a chance against them fighting with the others than staying here and waiting for that?"

Nova had spoken this time.

_At least your sons can see the smarter option,_ Elrond thought.

"I will let you make up your own mind about this, Thranduil. Tomorrow I will head off back toward Lothlórien tpo speak with Galadrielle about this coming threat."

He knew that she would be easier to talk to than Thranduil.

"I hope we will see you at Minas Tirith."

Elrond glanced at Legolas, before he turned to head away back to his chamber. He was getting tired once more, and felt it wise to get back there before he fell over. Riding a horse in the morning would be much less tiring for him.


	12. Chapter 12 - Goodbye Green Wood

Elrond smiled as he woke up the next morning. This time he had woken up and not felt anything that hurt at all. He was very pleased about that. Looked like Asfaloft's saddle wouldn't be as uncomfortable as a fleeting thought last night had thought it would. He was glad to know of that, since he had not been looking forward to an uncomfortable day spent in that saddle.

In a matter of just over a month though, he knew he'd be on that ship, headed to where the rest of his people had gone to from Rivendell. Soon, only Arwen would remain from Rivendell and Lothlórien both. It was a sobering thought, and he could only wonder what his sons, and Celebrain would think when they found out she was not with him on that ship.

_I can only hope they won't be too angry,_ he thought.

Soon he would see Celebrain again, but he knew that the relationship between them was over. Much as it had broken him to let her go, she wasn't his wife anymore. _I wonder if she ever got over what happened with those orcs._ He knew he was always thinking about it, if he caught himself. He would not have been surprised if the damage even had not faded with the years she had spent away from the rest of them.

Sighing, he reached over, and gently caressed Legolas' cheek. To his surprise, the younger elf rolled over to face him, still asleep and he felt something digging into him. He knew what, too without even looking. _What kind of a dream are you having?_ He was a little surprised indeed.

Legolas..." he murmured, "you need to wake up."

When Legolas did wake up, a few moments later, he seemed rather embarrassed by the way his own body had reacted.

Elrond smiled though. "If that's what you want, then go ahead. Something tells me I've recovered enough from what those orcs did."

Legolas looked rather uncomfortable with the idea. "Are you sure?"

"Please Legolas. I need you. It's been too long since I have felt your touch." Elrond felt like he was almost begging by this point. Why should he be, when it was Legolas who had misbehaving body parts? "That must have been an interesting dream for you to wake up as you have."

Legolas blushed, and Elrond chuckled, gently kissing him.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, melleth-nin. Why don't you show me what happened in that dream? Wouldn't that be better than what is merely a dream that won't last?"

He had to admit, he was rather curious as to what happened in that dream. He wanted to know.

"I just don't want to hurt you more than they did."

Well, Elrond guessed that wasn't unexpected. It was only natural that Legolas would be worried about such a thing after knowing what the orcs had done to him. He did not see any reason for Legolas to fear doing so.

"You could never hurt me like they did, Legolas. I wouldn't ask if I thought there were any reason that you would cause me the pain they did. I believe I've healed enough."

He could see different emotions flashing through the blue eyes, but knew that eventually Legolas would realise that he was right. _After all, when am I incorrect when it comes to matters that revolve around someone healing?_ He could see the realisation that he was right starting to show in Legolas' eyes though, as the younger elf pulled him closer and kissed him a bit more passionately than before.

Elrond smiled, more than willingly returning the kiss, the fingers of the hand that had woken Legolas now threaded themselves through the long golden hair. The kisses felt good.

Sometime later, both of them had managed to get up and dress. Elrond, being as stubborn as ever, despite finding himself a little off balance, had refused any help from Legolas. That was until he somehow lost his balance while getting the leg that hadn't been broken into his leggings and had fallen over.

He knew he had been lucky there was nothing behind him when he'd fallen, else he would have been hurt again. Not wanting anyone to know that had happened either, had made him let Legolas help him keep his balance when it came to getting those confounded leggings on. He did not need anyone else knowing he'd fallen over, since that would be embarrassing.

Now they were walking down towards the stables, after Legolas had sent a messenger to let his father know that they were up and almost on their way to head off.

Elrond knew this was the last time he would set foot in Eryn Lasgalen. For it was no longer overrun by the shadow as much as once it had been. It was returning to being the Green Wood of old that it had been once. A shame he could not stay longer, but were he to, he knew that his daughter and Aragorn would not survive. That was something he could not risk.

"It's a shame I did not get to stay here as long as last time."

"Yes, but even I would rather not linger here when our friends are in danger," Legolas replied. "Even though this forest has always been and always will be my home."

"That does not surprise me, you were born here after all, Legolas." Elrond blinked though when he saw not only Thranduil and Nova waiting for them, but several guards.

"Adar mentioned sending a few of the guards with us so that we get away without trouble from any lurking orcs," Legolas murmured. "Iestel and her brother Lamaenor offered to be amongst the group. They will come as far as Lothlórien with us. The rest will turn back once there is enough distance between here and us that the orcs won't even know you've gone. Tauriel will get the others back here once we are at that safe distance."

Elrond easily recognised the red haired elf woman, Tauriel, who he knew was one of the captains of Greenwood's army. She was quite a good warrior, so he was pleased to have her there.

"Very well."

He would not bother with asking what business the other two had with Lothlórien. That business was their own. He would not intrude.

Elrond smiled when he saw Asfaloth waiting for him, with Arod nearby. He turned to look at Thranduil though as they reached them.

"You have my thanks once more, Thranduil, for your help and hospitality while I have stayed here so briefly. I hope we meet again in Gondor soon. Your help would be greatly appreciated there."

"I will consider it, Elrond."

"This will be the last time I will be here. After the trouble there is sorted out, I and the rest of my kin and those still in Lothlórien will head to the West."

Elrond was smiling though as he looked at his old friend. So much had happened during their lives here. They had seen so much.

"I hope we meet again."

He climbed up onto Asfaloth's saddle, waiting with the others while Legolas said goodbye. He had the feeling that Legolas' mind was made up about coming with him across the sea.

"Look after yourself, and my brother, Peredhil," Nova said, grinning.

_Impudent elfling,_ Elrond thought. He might allow that name from Thranduil, but Nova too? That was certainly unexpected to say the least.

"You as well, Nova Thranduilion."

Before Nova could reply to that one, Tauriel gave a sharp command and the ten horses started off, heading out towards the tangle of trees that was the forest, and the plains behind.


	13. Chapter 13 - Talks of Orcs, and Rings

"Once morning comes, we will head back to the city."

Elrond flinched. Tauriel it seemed had come up beside him without saying anything. She had startled him, and that was something that seemed to happen quite a bit of late.

"Tauriel, please don't do that."

"I apologise. I did not mean to startle you."

He turned to face the red haired elf woman, looking at her as he thought for a few moments.

"So you think there should be no more trouble from the orcs, none as we've had since leaving the forest?"

She nodded.

"You should not have anything more to worry about on your way to the Golden Wood. We're in territory now that the orcs are not likely to try and get across."

Elrond exhaled. It seemed that there were very few orcs about. Perhaps they were all already heading towards Mordor to join those who were going to assault Minas Tirith again. He knew that was the most likely place for them to be all going. That would not surprise him if they were all headed that way. Even though he knew that meant things would be easier for his group with the travelling, he did worry about what that implied for Estel and Arwen.

"A shame we have not run into any of those vile creatures," he replied.

He looked forward to the time when he could fight against them once more. None of them would have a swift death that much he did know now. He would never forgive them for what had happened to Celebrian so long ago, and now what they had done to him.

Even if others believed that no harm would come to him ever again, he was not convinced it was over, the trouble from them. Minas Tirith could not come soon enough.

"We will be fine," Legolas said as he joined them. "Thank you, Tauriel for all your help."

"You're welcome, Legolas," Tauriel replied, smiling. "At least for once I've been able to get out of the woods. That has been something forbidden for quite some time."

"Yes, everyone seemed rather interested in where I had been when we got there a few days ago," Legolas replied. "That was rather irritating after a while of being asked the same questions over and over."

Tauriel chuckled.

"You can't really blame all of us, can you? Now that the shadow is gone from Middle Earth, perhaps we will be able to leave the forest as much as we used to. That will take some getting used to. The King has only just allowed people to go in and out of the city without permission given."

"So you chose the first time you left to escort us," Legolas smiled. "You knew you'd be gone for a few days, didn't you?"

"Yes. He only said to turn back at a safe distance from the city, but he did not specify how far that distance was."

Elrond walked off, heading towards the campfire. At least he could ensure that it would not go out during the night. That much he could do for everyone.

Once he had reached the fire, he murmured something under his breath, and there was a small, sapphire blue flash of light as Vilya did as he had asked of it. Which was make sure that there would be enough air around the flames that they would not be going out during the night. Elrond looked up though as he felt eyes on him, and noticed that the green eyes watching him belonged to Lamaenor.

"Something on your mind, Lamaenor?"

"You're hiding something."

The words were almost rude that came from the younger male elf.

"Brother!" Iestel hissed. "Where are your manners?"

Lamaenor snorted. "It's true though, isn't it?"

"I think I know what he's referring to, Lord Elrond?" Iestel asked.

Elrond sighed. Sometimes he really did not know what parents taught these young Sindarin elves when they grew up. He would never have dared speak to someone older than him the way Lamaenor was.

He nodded however.

"Yes, but I will explain exactly what only once."

Since he would be going across the sea soon, and taking the ring with him, was there any point in keeping it a secret anymore? He guessed not, since he knew only he could take it off the finger that he wore it on.

Elrond sat down near the fire, waiting for Legolas and Tauriel to join them, as well as the other guards. He did not think even Tauriel knew why she had been asked to help escort him safely away from her homeland. He smiled though, as Legolas sat down next to him, and shifted an arm around his lover. He was getting tired, but every day he was feeling stronger and stronger.

"I suppose most of you wonder why you were asked to see to it that I got away from the forest without orcs knowing I had left. That is because I bear something that is very special to Middle Earth, and to all of the elves. You all know the story of the three rings given to us by Celebrimbor. Nenya, Narya and Vilya. Everyone knows that they are kept in different locations, but only those who bear them know of them as do a few people they trust most."

He paused, to think for a few moments.

"Only the ring I have, am I allowed to tell you of, as it was decided that those who own the rings should be the ones to tell others that they have one of the three. My ring was originally given to the Elven King Gil-Galad, but when he was killed, it was passed to me. Vilya, the Ring of Air, said to be the most powerful of the three."

All of the elves around him looked stunned.

"That is what the orcs want from me. We cannot allow them to get Vilya, even if its power is fading due to the destruction of the one ring."

"And they will not get it from you," Tauriel replied. "No one here will speak of this."

Elrond smiled at her gratefully. He knew that it was risky, the news getting out that he was Vilya's keeper. Not that he minded. Let the orcs try. They would not get Vilya from him.

"We had all better get some sleep. Tomorrow we part ways, though I hope we meet again, Lord Elrond," Tauriel added. "I hope for that to happen at Minas Tirith. Thranduil has discussed the matter with me, and though his mind is not set on what to do about that danger, I believe I will be able to sway his mind towards helping you."

"All the help we can get, Tauriel, will be needed," Legolas replied.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Golden Wood

It took just over a week of constant riding after Tauriel and her guards turned back home for them to reach where Rivendell was. A night was spent in Rivendell itself, in which Elrond took the time to retrieve the dark copper and silver edged armor he'd not worn in some time. _Why did I leave it here in the first place? I should have just sent it with the rest to Lothlórien. _He'd wear that from now on.

Now that they were on their way toward Minas Tirith, there was more chance of meeting orcs. It would come in handy. _I haven't worn this since the day I first met Bilbo._ While he had sent elves to help Thranduil in the Battle of Five Armies, he had not gone himself that time, at least not to fight. No, Erestor had watched over things here while he travelled with those who fought to meet Thranduil in Mirkwood, where he himself had stayed. Mainly to spend some time with Legolas, but also, should he need it while Thranduil was off fighting with the dwarves and others, to help Nova.

He knew that by the night that was coming they'd be close to Lothlórien.

"You think we should just keep moving until we reach the city?" Legolas asked after a while. "Besides, that's where Iestel and Lamaenor are headed."

Elrond thought about it for a few moments. "I suppose we should. That will leave us to head on alone once we've gotten them there." He knew that some time travelling alone with Legolas would be nice indeed. It would be nice to just be travelling with Legolas again. With orcs all heading in one direction, they would be safe on their own for a while.

"I hope my father comes to his senses about what you warned him about," Legolas murmured.

"Even if he's not willing to come himself, I'm sure Nova or Tauriel will convince him, Legolas. I know your brother well enough to know that he'll want to help, after all the times I've helped him."

Legolas grinned at the mention of those two. "I'll bet it'll be Nova who convinces him more than Tauriel. Father's more likely to listen to my brother than her."

He looked back over his shoulder at the two younger elves, knowing they would want to know that they were getting close at last. _Those two can't have done much travelling,_ he thought. There were many things that had surprised the two young elves.

"We should be in Lórien shortly. You two should be able to find those you came for once we're there."

Iestel smiled. "Thank you for letting us travel here with you."

Not that he had minded having the two with them, but now as they passed into the shade under the tall golden leaved trees, he was glad to almost be where he was safe once more. No orc dared to come into the golden wood. Elrond smiled, able to relax some more now that he was safely in the wood. He had not realized that he had been all tense and worried at all.

Elrond kept moving, knowing they were coming toward the city in the wood where Galadriel and Celeborn dwelt. They had not passed through the mountains, for he had known of another way to get there. Elrond told Asfaloth to stop at one point though, when he thought he heard people moving above him.

He looked up, able to spot the grey cloaked elf up in one of the trees, easily meeting the others eyes. The elf above made a bird like call, and Elrond knew it was a message that would be passed along until it reached the city. That he had come.

The elf above soon dropped down in front of them. His blue eyes moved around the group for a few seconds, stopping for a moment at Iestel, before looking back at all of them.

"Elen sila lumenn omentilmo, Elrond, Legolas, Iestel and Lamaenor."

"Mae govannen, Haldir," Elrond replied, recognizing the blond haired elf easily. Legolas and Lamaenor greeted him in kind.

"Nae saian luume' Haldir," Iestel replied however.

_I wonder,_ Elrond thought. He watched Haldir, who smiled at Iestel's words.

Haldir shook his head a few moments later, turning his attention back to Elrond. "What brings you dressed as you are, Elrond? No orcs have come this way, even so, we have not stopped watching the borders."

Elrond exhaled, he had been expecting that question in particular. "There is trouble coming to one of my family. Also, how else was I to get it here? Not that I will be leaving it here with all of you. I cannot stay for long, I must head on towards Rohan's gap, but first, I shall talk with Galadriel of this matter."

Haldir smiled. "I will join you in the city later this evening, as will my brothers. I feel this is something they will wish to hear as well."

Elrond nodded. "Very well. I will see you then." He knew he would continue on to Caras Galadhon and greet Celeborn and Galadriel.

"I think I will stay for now," Iestel added. "My horse can go with my brother for now." She looked over at Haldir.

"I know you are safe here, so that is fine with me," Legolas replied. The Sindarin prince grinned at Haldir, a look Elrond noticed.

_So he suspects the same as I,_ he thought. _I am glad I am not the only one._

"Lamaenor can stay, I know my brothers were wanting to speak with him."

Elrond looked at Legolas. "Shall we?"

"Tenna' ento lye omenta, Haldir, Iestel, Lamaenor," Legolas replied.

The other elves nodded in agreement, and Elrond and Legolas headed further into the woods. While Elrond knew the golden wood a fair bit better than Legolas, he knew his lover loved the woods as much as he did.

"It is good to be somewhere safe once more," Legolas murmured.

"Indeed," Elrond replied.

Translation:

A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting - Elen sila lumenn omentilmo

It has been too long - Nae saian luume'

Until next we meet - Tenna' ento lye omenta


End file.
